castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Castlevania: Lords of Shadow/Movie Parallels
I'm cutting out the "Other Media" section since the main LoS page should only mention direct references instead of broad parallels, similarities, or co-incidences. That being said, I enjoyed reading about the parallels. Perhaps there is a better place for this. I'll keep it here for the moment.--Reinhart77 06:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Other Media *''Van Helsing'' **Both main characters are named Gabriel (Gabriel Belmont/Gabriel Van Helsing). **The main character Gabriel Belmont belongs to the Brotherhood of Light, an order of holy warriors dedicated to killing monsters. Van Helsing belongs to the Knights of the Holy Order who are dedicated to protecting mankind from evil. ***The orders to which both characters belong furnish them with uncommon weapons. In Van Helsing's case it is several stempunk-inspired weapons while in the case of Gabriel Belmont it is the Combat Cross. **Both characters defend a small village from vampires. In Lords of Shadow the village is named Wygol while in Van Helsing ''the village is never named. **Both lead characters have a personal connection to Dracula. In Lords of Shadow Gabriel becomes Dracul. In ''Van Helsing the lead character and Dracula have an implied relationship which is largely unexplored. **Both main characters confront vampires in large ice-covered castles. In Belmont's case it is Carmilla in Vampire Castle and in Van Helsing it is Dracula in Castle Dracula. **Both fmain characters fight werewolves and both are bitten. In Van Helsing's case he begins to change into a werewolf. In Belmont's case it occurs in a quick-time event and he never changes. ***In addition the Greater Lycanthropes bear a resemblance to the werevolves in Van Helsing as do the common Vampires to the alternate forms of the main Vampire cast. **Both are affiliated with a family legacy of hunting Vampires. In Van Helsing the family is the Valerious clan who are sworn to kill Dracula. In Castlevania the family is the Belmonts of which Gabriel is the first member in the new canon. ***In addition Gabriel Belmont and Dracula of Van Helsing are members of the family which ends up persecuting them. **Both come into conflict with Frankenstein's Creation. In Van Helsing he beats The Creature and forms a complex relationship with him, while in Lords of Shadow it is simply a mechanical life-form which Gabriel fights and kills. **''Van Helsing's Dracula seems to draw inspiration from the Dracula of the original Castlevania series, chiefly in that he has a long history of persecution by a family of hunters and his ability to transform into a demonic monster. **The ''Van Helsing tie-in videogame makes reference to the Belmonts as an "old family of Transylvania". *''Underworld'' **The werewolves of Lords of Shadow are called Lycans as are the werewolves in Underworld. **The main character of both sereis faces a vampire elder as well as a werewolf elder. In Gabriel's case these are Cornell and Carmilla and in the case of Selene these are William and Markus Corvinus. **Both main characters(Selene and Gabriel) become vampires. **Gabriel as Dracul wears clothing similar to Markus Corvinus in his "monster" state. Thank your for preserving the section at least. I thought it would be interesting for other people to see the parallels I saw and possibly add their own observations to it. I agree that the sources cited on the main article should be imperical, but I also hope that we will eb able to find a place for these somewhere.